


I think we're alone now

by KittenHero



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Trapped, canon!Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHero/pseuds/KittenHero
Summary: Destroying L’manberg was now one of Dream’s proudest accomplishes in a long string of victories. Now all he had to do was hide his other disc in a place no one would ever bother looking for it.  Unfortunately for him, a blizzard stops his progress forcing him to bunker down with a shopkeeper he met. That’s okay though, because it might turn out to be one of his favorite challenges yet.
Relationships: Dream x Reader - Relationship, Dream/Reader, DreamSMP x Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	I think we're alone now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First, I’d like to say thanks for the support on my other fic! It was super encouraging and I really appreciate it. I work full time so this is going to be a challenge to get out, but I’m very excited for this story so count on it getting finished. There are two things I’d like to say before you read though: 
> 
> -Reader is 21 in the fic
> 
> -I feel like have a responsibility to say that responsibility to say I’m writing an unhealthy relationship. It may be sweet at times, but at its core it is lies, manipulation, and unbalanced. It’s fully my intent to write something with a lot of gray area because I find those kinds of relationships interesting to create and write. I just want you to keep my intent in mind while you read both otherwise feel free to enjoy however you want!

Under normal circumstances, Dream wouldn’t have subjected himself to something as grueling as scaling a mountain. He would have hired someone else to take care of it. This, however, was too important to be left in anyone else’s hands. After all, it was one of his own discs he was transporting. 

He pulled his satchel closer to him as he trudged through the knee-high snow. He’d been traveling non-stop, except to sleep, for the past two days. The cold up here was brutal and he was exhausted but he had to keep moving. The faster he got to the other side, the faster he could return to society and continue his plans for the SMP. 

That didn’t mean every minute of this journey since he’d hit snow hadn’t sucked ass. His legs ached with every step. Icy wind cut straight through his several layers of clothing. He couldn’t use the landscape to shield himself from it either. The dark craggy walls on either side of him acted like a funnel for the wind. The only things populating the barren landscape were the occasional skinny evergreen or cluster of rocks. The only thing going for him right now was that the sky was dull gray instead of sunny and blinding him with the white snow like it had for most of the journey.

Dream stopped and leaned against a rock catching his breath. The slope leveled off up ahead. He could take a short break up there. It wasn’t smart to keep for going too much longer because his boots were still wet on the inside from when he’d slipped on ice earlier.

The only thing keeping him warm was thinking about L’manberg. 

Well not really, but his mind couldn’t help but drifting back to his victory every so often. The scale of what he accomplished had even blown him away. He hadn’t expected to feel the heat of the explosions on his skin from so far away. Or how the scent of gun powder had lingered in the air for miles afterwards. Or just how terrified the shouts far below him were as they battled against Technoblade. But his favorite thing from that day, by far, was the delicious realization that dawned on the former citizens’ faces as they stared at the crater of their country that they’d fought so hard for. They’d finally accepted the truth. They never stood a chance against him. He was the one in control.

The smile spreading on his face turned to a grimace as more freezing wind cut through him. At least he knew there was no way in hell anyone would be dumb enough follow him up here and to try and get revenge.

As he crested the top of the hill, what he saw caught him off guard. Nestled against the mountain walls twenty yards away was a two-story cabin. It was a dark wood building that wouldn’t have looked out of place back home. Lanterns glowed warm and inviting in the windows on both floors. He as he got closer, he squinted at a wooden sign hanging off the awning over the door. Snow Supplies and Mercantile. 

He scoffed. What kind of idiot would run a store all the way up here? Then he realized that he was the exact kind of under prepared idiot they probably preyed on.

Fair enough. 

Dream waded his way over to the door. Even if the prices were too high, he’d, the very least, be able to warm up for a while. 

As he wrenched opened the door, a bell violently tinkled above him. Warmth enveloped him before he fully crossed the threshold. The room he was in was small but packed to the brim with anything someone would need for surviving up here. Among the cluttered shelves he noticed various apparel, rations, and potions. Snow shoes, shovels, and pickaxes hung from the wall. It smelled like sawdust but he could catch whiffs of some kind of stew in the air. A slightly creaked door stood behind the counter in the back of the room. He tapped his boots off and cautiously called out, “Hello?”

“One second!” A voice responded from somewhere far off behind the door. He could hear frantic footsteps coming down a flight of stairs. Moments later, you burst in from the doorway looking a little frazzled. You finished tying an apron over your thick sweater as you greeted him with a smile.

“Sorry about the delay. How can I help…you?”

Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. It wasn’t recognition on your face so why were you looking at him like that? Then he remembered what he was wearing. He brushed the cold porcelain against his face. Most people didn’t run around in masks. To try and put the shopkeeper at ease, he tried to make himself sound as friendly as possible. 

“Um, I’m wet.” He gestured down at himself, “And cold.”

“That’s no good. Let me look in the back. I’d recommend getting out of all of that asap.” 

“Most people at least buy me dinner before they ask me to strip, stranger.”

“Hardy har har.” You rolled your eyes at him, “If you want hypothermia be my guest. I’ll be right back.” 

He shrugged as you walked away. One by one he threw his wet pieces of clothing into a pile on the floor. As he peeled off his shirt, he couldn’t help but feel someone was watching at him. Dream wasn’t paranoid, he just very aware of his surroundings at all time. How could he not be? Most people likely prayed to catch him off guard in a moment like this. His eyes swept the room in till he caught a pair of yellow eyes peering at him from under a crate in the corner. He crouched trying to get a better look. By the time he was down there, they were gone.

“These should fit,” He shot up as you rounded the counter with a pile of dark clothing in your arms, “I would have asked you for your size but I didn’t want to keep you waiting for too long.”

“That’s very considerate of you.” Dream accepted the bundle. You yanked your hands back when your hands touched his. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re freezing. I’ll um,” He saw you not-so-discretely glance at his exposed chest, “give you some privacy. Let me know if you need to exchange anything. I’m going to get you something to help you warm up.” 

You darted out the room leaving him alone again. He grinned. It’d been quite a while since anyone had looked at him like that. The fear and hatred were fine, but it was nothing compared to the admiration he used to frequently receive, even without showing his face. It feed the ever-present voice in the back of his head that constantly craved attention.

Dream started to dress. He didn’t get much positive interaction nowadays so he’d take what he could get. It was an unfortunate side effect of pushing everyone who liked him away. 

Attachments made people weak and he couldn’t afford that to be weak. And yet…

And yet he still missed them. George and Sapnap. The feelings popped up more often than he cared to admit. He kept telling himself that he had outgrown them. That he was better off without them. If he still had them close, they’d just slow him down. He couldn’t image how annoying this journey would have been with them. The complaining would be constant and George certainly would have asked to rest, like, every hour. Sapnap would make fun of him for not being as tough as them, and Dream would happily pounce on it too. And then they would- NO. 

No. No, no, NO.

He couldn’t think like that. 

Dream sat down on a stack of boxes behind him pulling on the new brown boots. Those thoughts belonged to the old him. The dead him. Dream didn’t care about destructive things, like friendship. But flustered pretty girls in aprons? They couldn’t do any real harm to him.

Speaking of, you reentered the room. “Here take this. It’s tea.” 

You handed him the cup. He made sure to brush your hand upon contact. Both the cup and your fingers burned against his freezing hands.

“So, where are you from, traveler?” You said pulling yourself on top of the counter.

He debated how in depth he wanted to go with you. He didn’t like sharing personal details about himself and you didn’t seem to know him or his reputation. If he gave too many hints maybe you’d remember something then there would be trouble. For you, not for him obviously, but he’d still like to prevent things from going that way. “Around the SMP area. It’s very mild there. The winters we get are nowhere close to this bad.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that place! Some guy came the shop forever ago talking about it. I remember he said there was some kind of civil war happening at the time. How’d that go for you guys?”

“Hmm, let’s just everything ended up working out for the best.” He smiled still reveling at the image of the smoking crater he’d created just a few days ago.

“That’s good.”

He tried to pull the conversation away from himself. “So, do live up here you alone?”

It was subtle, but he caught panic flash in your eyes. Yes, ask the person whose closest source of help was days away if they’re alone. He was such a fucking moron sometimes.

“My boyfriend is someone were around here mining. I think he should be back soon.”

“I didn’t mean to freak you out. It just seems like being up here by yourself would be very lonely. It’s so quiet up here. Like, way too quiet.” 

You hummed bringing the cup to your lips. After a beat, you perked up, “Wait, the SMP? That’s really far from here. I don’t want to pry but what are you doing all the way out here?”

“I have something I need to take care of on the other side of the mountain.” He glanced over to where he’d left his satchel with on the floor. “I was hoping it’d be a quick trip but uh, who knew climbing a mountain was this hard?”

“Well, you might have to wait a little longer...”

He tensed as you continued.

“There’s a storm coming.” The shopkeeper pointed over his shoulder. Out the window the sky was already a darker than it’d been just a few minutes ago.

“I’ll power though it.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” You said. “If you think it sucks here now, just wait for a blizzard up here. They’re really nasty. The longest one I can remember lasted a month straight.”

“A month?” He balked. He couldn’t wait a month. It would take him just as long to go back down and travel around the range instead.

“They usually aren’t that bad though.” You held up your hands in defense, “Normally they last a couple of days. A week tops. But seriously, I’ve seen a too many overzealous people come through here thinking they can do it and they don’t come back.”

“If I made it this far already, I think I’ll be fine.” Dream got up, “Thanks for the advice but I need to keep going.”

“Wait.” You shot your hand out then quickly pulled it back apparently embarrassed by your own sudden outburst. “Could I at least offer you more supplies if you’re going to attempt it?”

“If you think it would help, sure. Knock yourself out.”

He watched you as you walked around pulling things off shelves. He noted the thought you were putting into it, carefully examining your stock as you pulled items off the shelf. It was a bit slow for his taste but he did appreciate the effort you were putting in for him. He paid for all supplies as well as the clothes you’d outfitted him with. 

As he packed both his belongings in his bag, the dread of going back outside grew in his stomach. He could move faster now though, and at the very least he had a tent that he could bunker down in for awhile if the weather got too bad. 

“Hey, traveler?” 

He turned back to see you hugging yourself behind the counter. 

“Good luck.”

The concern was cute, like a puppy staring down their owner about to leave the house. It wasn’t going sway him though. He had things to do. He swung his satchel over his shoulder.

“Thanks, but I won’t need it. Trust me, I’m more capable than you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated <3 


End file.
